1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rubber hose such as a brake hose etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
A brake hose is extremely important to secure the safety of the vehicles and is appointed in the important security parts.
JP-A-2005-180694 discloses a brake hose.
The brake hose disclosed in JP-A-2005-180694 comprises a first core hose layer (tube) inside of which is filled with brake fluid, a first reinforcing member layer provided on the outer periphery on the first core hose layer, a middle hose layer provided on the outer periphery on the first reinforcing member layer, a second reinforcing member layer provided on the outer periphery of the middle hose layer, and an outer hose layer provided on the outer periphery of the second reinforcing member layer, wherein the first reinforcing member layer is constructed by braiding reinforcing yarns in a one-over, one-under pattern, and wherein the second reinforcing member layer is constructed by braiding reinforcing yarns in a three-over, three-under pattern.
The related arts may also include JP-A-2010-515002.